


传统美德

by lyxg



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyxg/pseuds/lyxg





	传统美德

“好累啊。”一只脚刚刚迈进家门的田野虚虚打了个哈欠。  
几天没回家，屋子里的空气中满是夏天的湿热，他甩掉脚上的鞋，光着脚一下子扎进沙发里动嘴皮子，“金赫奎金赫奎，开空调开空调。”  
语气过于理所当然，金赫奎跟在他身后关好门，便凑过来闹他，田野也不恼，笑嘻嘻的拍开羊驼作乱的爪子，“你手上都有汗了，先开空调啊。”  
柜式空调的遥控不知道扔到了哪里，金赫奎只好走到空调旁边亲自去按，“卧室里的也开一下啊。”小孩又在沙发上嚷嚷。  
“iko也太懒了吧。”带着点小抱怨的语句，语气却是纵容的。  
金先生依言照做。  
从卧室里出来的时候，小孩已经掏出手机，在沙发上寻找到舒服的姿势躺下了，小腿搭在扶手上一晃一晃的白的惹眼。金赫奎坐过去，霸占了田野的头原来所在的位置。  
“休几天啊。”田野枕着金赫奎的腿，语气懒洋洋的。  
“就两天。”  
“你有什么想做的吗？”  
“啊……明凯哥有问我们要不要一起聚一下。”自从几个人退役，金赫奎来到中国执教之后，因为工作太紧，几个人倒是出人意料的没怎么聚过。  
“在哪聚啊？”  
“李汭璨说想在我们家。”  
“让他爬。”田野毫不留情的拒绝，他上学之后大多数时间都在住校，金赫奎不放假的话也大多数跟在基地，最近快期末论文赶得紧，家里有段时间没怎么收拾，看上去并不太整洁。  
想到这，“家里好像该打扫一下了。”田野说。  
“嗯。”金赫奎附和。  
……  
空气突然安静下来。  
两个人对视一眼，若无其事的撇开视线。  
“请保洁吧。”祖传下路默契满分，田野又开始冲着金赫奎笑，“金赫奎，你好懒啊。”  
这个人到底是凭什么说我的嘛。小孩心里振振有词。  
“热爱劳动是中华民族的传统美德……也是大韩民族的传统美德。”他躺在韩国人腿上嘟哝，“做人怎么可以不热爱劳动呢，你都多久没有打扫过卫生了，再这样下去，四体不勤五谷不分了怎么办。”  
小孩一张小嘴叭叭叭的，自觉忽略自己也在逃避劳动的事实。  
金赫奎的关注点却不在这。小孩格外的不老实，在他腿上躺着也要打滚，滚得头发翘起了一缕儿，眼镜也歪歪斜斜。他伸手好心帮小孩扶了下眼镜，“你不去换身衣服？”  
“啊？”小孩的注意力成功被带跑，身上的衣服没什么不妥，不过穿着在外面待了一段时间而已，“等会洗澡再换吧。”小孩不以为意。  
金赫奎的视线在他揉成一团的衣摆旁露出的一小节腰上定住了，他家小孩白的反光，明明天天不是瘫在座子上就是瘫在床上，腰上却一点赘肉都没有。手随眼动，放在田野头上的手顺势滑下去，停在腰上捏了一把。  
“哎金赫奎你别闹啊。”田野开了局小游戏，被这突如其来的袭击惊得手一抖差点GG，金赫奎不理他，温热的指腹流连在那一小块雪白的肌肤上。  
“其实我挺爱劳动的。”金赫奎突然说。  
屏幕上的小人掉下悬崖变成灰色，田野侧过头来看他，眼神清亮无辜。  
金赫奎居高临下的俯视他，眼中的欲望赤裸。  
视线交错，有些话已经不必说的太直白。  
田野轻笑了声，在沙发上挪蹭两下调整了下自己的姿势，转头隔着布料吻了一下自家男人的腿根，轻而易举的感受到了久违的坚硬。  
“我也挺爱劳动的。”手上的手机随意的扔给茶几，心下打定坏主意的男孩转身趴在沙发上，下巴尖磕着男人的大腿，用牙齿咬着扯开男人裤子的拉链。  
“你这些日子有没有想我。”田野低下头去亲吻恋人赤裸的欲望，轻轻地，如同隔靴搔痒。他如愿以偿的听到了男人愈加粗重的喘息。  
“想啊。”金赫奎也低下头来看他，小孩新剪了头发，深褐色的头发打着小卷，看上去像是玩偶熊的绒毛。他伸手去揉，抑制不住的将田野的头往下压，“你感受不到吗？”  
田野顺从的亲吻男人的阴茎，甚至伸出舌头去试着挑逗的舔舐，唾液混合着前液打湿了他眼前的布，他的双手顺势环上男人的腰。  
金赫奎听到的他的声音含糊不清，“你真的想我？我怎么只感受到你弟弟想我了。”  
“那我怎么证明？”手从衣领探进去，光滑的触感让他心情愉悦。  
田野不说话，手顺着金赫奎内裤的边缘游走到他腰侧，发力将它扯了下来。坚硬的巨物摆脱了束缚，一下子弹到了他的脸上，发出清脆的“啪”的一声。  
脸颊上白嫩的细肉紧贴着另一团炙热，田野带着笑往男人腿根吹气，“看你喽。”他仰脸看着恋人，手指坏心眼的抚过马眼。  
他能感受到男人身体一瞬间的僵直。  
他不得不承认自己享受这种随时能牵动另一个人的感受。  
尤其是那个人是金赫奎。  
但是到这就可以了。田野算是在爱里泡大的孩子，说不得受着溺爱长大却也多少有些小孩子的脾气，说到底也并没有多么热爱劳动。  
于是他选择了收手坐起身来，瘫着靠在沙发背上，带着恶作剧得逞的小得意，将金赫奎和他暴露在空气里的兄弟晾在一边，“要不用你的劳动感化我吧。”田野说，“你说你爱劳动也要证明给我看吧。”  
“抱我去洗澡。”


End file.
